Darkness of Hallowvale/Quick guide
Details Construction *20 Mining *22 Thieving *26 Agility *32 Crafting *33 Magic *40 Strength |items = *8 nails *2 planks *A hammer *A knife (obtained during quest) *Normal spellbook for Telekinetic Grab **1 air rune (or Staff of Air) and 1 law rune (Runes can be obtained during quest.) Recommended: *High Thieving (to have a better success rate at tricking Vyrewatch) *Vyrewatch legs, top and shoes (can be bought from others before starting quest) *Methods of teleportation to Burgh de Rott, Paterdomus and Varrock. A Dramen or Lunar Staff for the use of fairy rings or a Kharyrll portal in your house may be useful. An even faster method is the Mort'ton teleport scroll. *Food (to heal against Vanstrom) *1950 coins (for buying Vyrewatch outfit as a disguise) |kills = None—however, Vanstrom Klause (level 169) needs to be battled, and it is very possible to die. }} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the Burgh de Rott pub basement. (Chat 4-1-1-2-3-4-5) *Run southeast of the pub until you find a house with a boat in it. *Search the boat then use a plank on it. *Search the boat chute south of the boat, use a plank on it. *Push the boat then board. *Climb northwest a short distance, then kick down the floor. *Climb the wall rubble and talk to a citizen. (4-4-4) *Talk to Old Man Ral north. (4-4) *Climb the ladder southwest of Old Man Ral Navigating Meiyerditch *Run north and talk to Vertida. (3-4) *Take the message back to Veliaf Hurtz (1-3-4) Ambush at Paterdomus *Talk to Drezel in Paterdomus. **Okay, thanks. *Take the west exit, past the monuments. *Search the bush in front of the church steps. *Return to Drezel. *Teleport to Varrock and talk to King Roald in the palace. *After the dialogue, accept the free teleport from Aeonisig *Talk to Drezel about what to do next. *Talk to Veliaf Hurtz. (1-2-3-4) *Return to Meiyerditch and try to get caught by a Vyrewatch: **Send me to the mines! *Ask one of the miners for a pick. *Mine 15 ore from the walls. *Use them on a minecart then talk to a guard. *Run to the house marked on this map to the right. *Go south through 3 doors and up the ladder. *Jump the floorboards, descend the stairs and enter the hideout. *Talk to Vertida (3-2) *Climb down the ladder, run south and climb over the wall rubble. *Run south and climb up the floor. *Run north up the slope and climb down the ladder. *Search the rocky surface. *Go north through the barricade and up the ladder. *Keep running north along the wall, over more ladders. Talk to Safalaan at the very end. (2-1-3) *Run west along the wall clockwise until you see a sickle on the north side of the wall. *Use the papyrus on the charcoal. *Do the same for the west and south sickles. *Cutscene. Let Vanstrom attack you a bit which will knock you out. *Go back and finish your final sketch. *Talk to Sarius if she didn't automatically talk to you when Vanstrom knocked you out. *Use the mine technique to get back to the base. Logging out may help attract their attention. *Talk to Safalaan (1-4-5) Locating the laboratory *Exit the base, climb the stairs, jump the gap, down the ladder. *Search the fireplace southwest of your position (walk out of north door, walk west then south and open the door to get to the fireplace) *Read the message. *Search the portrait south for a Large ornate key. *Talk to Safalaan in the base. (chat 2) *Southeast of the mine exit is a bright red and yellow tapestry. *Go through it and use the key on the statue. *Go down and telegrab the Haemalchemy book - runes can be found in the rune case. Finishing up *Talk to Safalaan. *Take the sealed message to Veliaf. *Quest complete!